Dude, Is That Girl Normal
by xCHARMEDxDOCTORxWHOx
Summary: Marina is a normal girl. Lies. She is super. Plus, her life crazy with five best friends, a sister, and a brother. And life only gets craxier when she tries out for The X-Factor and meets a certain British boy band.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to write a 1D fanfic. Tell me what you think.**

"Marina! Come on! If we want to get to auditions early than we have leave, like, now!" I hear my sister yell. Oh no. I'm not even dressed. This is bad.

**- Oh sorry. I forgot, you don't who I am. I'm not gonna make this long. Just a quick runby. I'm Marina Rivera. I live with my older sister, Amy, my younger brother, Collin, and my mom, Angel. We live in Los Angeles, CA, which is really convenient because I'm trying out for The X-Factor today and the studios are here. I have five best friends - Ethan, Sydney, Sloan, Domini, and Baya. I'm pretty normal. Except for two things. I crazy (in the good way) and I may or may not have powers. Yup. This is a list of them so that you aren't surprised if I do something.**

**-Teleportation-**

**-Mind Reading-**

**-Breath underwater-**

**-Talking to dolphins-**

**-Telepathy-**

**-Invisibility-**

**-Hydrokinesis-**

**-Aerokinesis-**

**-HydroCryokinesis-**

**-Cryokinesis-**

**-HydroThermokinesis-**

**-Thermokinesis-**

**-Pyrokinesis-**

**-Gelidkinesis-**

**-Substanciakinesis-**

**-Electrokinesis-**

**-Atmokinesis-**

**I know it's a lot. Only my friends and I know. Anyway…-**

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" I yell back down to her. My brother, sister, mom , and friends were all coming with me. I throw on my favorite One Direction Midnight Memories t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of combat boots. I quickly put my black hair in a fishtail braid and grab my guitar and wrap the strap around me.. As I run downstairs I put on my silver-chained neclace with the words _LouisLover _on covered my second neclase which was a chain I made with my gelidkinesis and a clear crystal at the end.

"Finally. Come on." My sister says. I glare at her.

"Shut up jerk. Remeber I'm the driver. I could kick you out at any time." I say smirking. And with that I turn around and step out of the house knowing that everyone will be following me. I get into the front seat of my black jeep and wait for everyone to pile in before finally starting the car. I turn on the radio and on comes Diana by One Direction. My sister, my friends and I start belting out the lyrics and my mom rolls her eyes and Collin groans. Yup that's right. Ethan, Sydney, Domini, Baya, Amy, Sloan, and I _**LOVE**_ One Direction. When we finally get to the studio my brother immediately gets out and laves happy to be out of the 1D infected jeep.

"Finally. I'm Free! Freeee!" He screams, earning weird looks from all of the passerbys. I roll my eyes.

"You're such an idiot, Collin." Sloan says. He snorts and make his way to the growing line. I run after him, the others following. When we get in line there are about twenty other people in front of me. So for the next hour the seven of us told corny jokes to keep each other entertained while my mom just watched in were just about to play a game of Would You Rather... when I realized that there was only girl before me until it's my turn.

"Are you nervous?" Baya asks me.

"What!? No. You know that. I don't have stage fright. I've never had stage fright.

"Of course you don't. Just making sure. You never know. You might suddenly get really nervous and throw up on Simon." Sydney says and the others start laughing.

"Shut up, dipshit. That won't happen." I say and my mom gives me a stern look.

"Marina. Don't say that." She says.

"Yeah Marina! Don't say that!" Ethan says. I glare at him then turn back to my mom.

"Seriously? Stop treating me like a child. I'm 19. I'm not a little girl any more. Then I turn around and grab the mike because the girl before me just left. I walk out onto the stage and smile at the judges when I finally get to my destination in the center of the stage. I almost gasp out loud when I see the judges. Simon Cowell, Demi Lovato, Paulina Rubio, Kelly Rowland.

"Hello. What's your name and age?" Simon asks.

"Hi guys. My name is Marina Rivera and I am 19 years old." I say.

"Okay. Where are you from?"

"I am from right here in LA." I say.

"Okay and one last question before we have you sing. Why are you here today?" He says and I laugh internally. I knew this was coming.

"Well I've always wanted to make my proffession singing and I've always wanted to be as big as Avril Lavigne and One Direction." I say. He nods approvingly.

"Okay. What song what you be singing for us today?" He says.

"I will actually be singing a song that I wrote myself called _Once Upon a Time._" I say. He waves his hand indicating that he wants me to sing so I start the song. As I start with the guitar I can just imagine all the others holding their breath waiting me to start.

_One upon a time_

_In a far away land_

_I'll be trying to forget you_

_Yes I am, boy_

_And I_

_Can't turn my back_

_There was never any time_

_That I would like to get you_

_Yeah you, boy_

_But now do I have to try _

_Forget you_

_I wanna fly_

_With you again_

_Your heart will be mine and the world will not end_

_I'll play you well_

_Don't keep me waiting_

_Till then I'll stop the clock_

_My heart is beating for you_

_Yeah, you_

I look up from my guitar to find Simon looking at me skeptically, Paulina looking at me proudly, Demi's jaw apparently fell to the surface of the table during the song and Kelly was emotionless for about five seconds before she broke out into a huge grin. "That was amazing!" Paulina squeals. Simons head snaps toward her. She cowers slightly and smiles. "Sorry. I got a little excited there."

"Yeah." Demi says. Then she turns back to me. "But that really was very good. What do you think Kelly."

"Amazing." She says. "What do you think Simon." She says turning to him. He looks at me.

"I think that with some work and practice you can make it to the stop." He says. I smile. "I say yes. You guys?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes." My eyes widen and I jump up and squeal. Then somehow without even realizing I do a backhand spring. When I'm finally standding upright my eyes widen. I look at the judges who are staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Um, okay. I don't know where that came from. It- I don't - That wasn't supposed to happen. Sorry. I'll just go now." I say and quickly and akwardly walk off the stage. As I walk backstage see a mop of curly hair. Not just any curly hair. Harry Styles' curly hair. But when I go back to check there's nothing there. I'm probably being crazy. I shrug it off and keep walking. When I finally get out of the room and backstage to where the others are I squeal and run to them. "Four yes's!" I say. They all come and hug me. After we all finally get over it all pile back into the car. My friends and I had planned on hanging at Ethan's apartment so I go and drop off my family and make my way to his house. We really don't speak until we get back to his house. I flop myself onto his bed. "Not gonna happen." I say.

Ethan looks at me like I'm crazy. "What did you just say?"

"No. I'm talking to Domini. She was thinking that we should go to a bar as celebration." I say. Domini spins in my direction.

"River! I told you not to read my mind." She says.

"Oh whatever. I know your not mad becuase you five wouldn't call me by that stupid ass nickname if you were upset." I say and she rolls her eyes. "Who wants to watch _Man of Steel _ I ask and they all nod. "Awesome." I pop in the movie and we sit down to watch. We had gotten about halfway into the movie when the most amazing idea came to me. I grab the remote and pause the movie.

"Hey!" Domini yells.

"Guys I could be a superhero!" I yell. They all look at me.

"What?"

"Think about it. I have like twenty different powers, I'm a second degree black belt in karate, a first degree black belt, I took gymnastics fr like five years and I take weapons training." I say. They all look at each other before looking at me.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sydney says.

"Of course it isn't. I'm a genius. My super hero name is Aquatix. I've got an outfit all picked out and an awesome way of transportation." I say. Yeah, it's isn't the the first time I thought of this. They all raise their eyebrows. "Watch." I run and flip on the lights. I run back over to the bed. With a snap of my fingers an outfit that was only ten seconds tucked away in my dresser was sitting on the bad. It was a black t-shirt covered in skulls, a set of silver and black bangles, combat boots, intergalactic leggings, a half face mask, a satchle of throwing knives, and a bow and a sheath of arrows.

cgi/set?id=106975898

"It's not bad. Pretty cute actually." Baya says.

"I know. It's awesome. And this is even cooler." I say. I reach into my pocket and take out a small miniature version of a skate board without wheels made of jellitized water. "Aqua." I say and the board grows large enough for me to ride. I hop on and fly around the room a couple times. "Instant hover board." I say.

"Woah. That's so cool. Can I try?" Ethan asks. I shake my head.

"I'd let you, but the board is literally bonded to me and averything about me. Only someone who is exactly like me would be able to command her." I say.

"Her?" Sloan asks.

"Yeah, her. When you name the board you give it a personality, feelings, excetera." I say. "And finally, one last thing." I say and pull out a police walkie talkie. Suddenly it starts to crackle. I look up with a grin. "Sounds like trouble." I snap my fingers and suddenly instead of my other outfit I'm wearing my 'superhero' outfit. I hop onto my board. "See ya later." I say and zoom off toward the bank that people are apparently being held hostage in. I get there and it's as if the whole army is there. I hop off my board shrink it down and try walking throught but police kept coming and telling me to stay back. I finally got fed up so I pulled out my mini-board. "Aqua" I whisper. She grows and I hop on top of her. "Let's fly." I say and we zoom above the men and straight into the bank. I'm aware of all the officers and civilians-_ HA! I love that word. Anyway_- are watching me but I ignore it.

"Hey big dude. Yeah you!" I yell at the robber. He turns around and his face scrunches up in confusion.

"Who the hell are you!?" He booms. I stick my fingers in my ears. When he finishes speaking, I take them out again.

"Damn man. You are loud! Anyway, I'm Aquatix. Hello. I'm here to take you down." I say with a smile but he just groans and shoots me with his gun. I react immediately and freeze it the second it comes near falls to the ground with a metallic _CLANG!_ He looks at me in surprise.

"How did you do that!" He booms. I roll my eyes.

"Well isn't it obvious. I have super powers. Come on. You don't look to stupid... I guess. Any not the piont. Since this is my first time, I'm going to make it quick." I say. I grab the water bottle next to me and shape it into a cage with my hydrokinesis. I harden it with my substanciakinesis and drop it over him. He tries shooting the cell but it doesn't do anything. "Don't bother. It's indestructible. But as soon as the police step in here it'll turn to water." I say and hop back onto my board and zoom back to Ethan's house.

**-One Week Later-**

It's been a week and it's been crazy. I made it into Demi's four girls on The X-Factor. Aquatix's face has been put on the cover of about every magazine in California. Everyone want's to know who she is. And I've stopped about three more robberies. I currently trying to take a calm stroll. I turn the corner when I see a large crowd of screaming girls. I run up to the first one I see. I tap her shoulder and she turns to look back at me. "Yes?" She asks politely, though I know that she is just waiting to get away.

"What's going on?" I ask, just as politely.

"Don't you know. Harry, Niall, and Louis are right there getting out of their cars." She says, then starts to run back toward the front of the crowd. Using both my powers and my agility I make it to the front of the crowd in no time. I'm just about to ask Niall for his picture when I hear a noise.

_BOOM!_

It was a gunshot. One of the guards fell.

Blood covered the floor.

_BOOM!_

Another guard fell.

"Everybody who want's to live, leave now!"

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Everybody who want's to live, leave now!" Yells a large man in a black suit. Instantly, all the fans scurry off to the nearest shelter. So much for faithful fans. But I guess you can expect them to risk their lives. I run into an alley that I happened to be standing next to. I snap my fingers , instantly changing my outfit into my costume. I pull my board out of pocket.

"Aqua." I whisper. She grows to her full size. I hop on and fly out into the open. "Hello, world. And by world I mean you guys…" I say pointing at the three men in black. "...and you there." I say pointing to Harry, Niall, and Louis. I have to give myself a pat on the back for not freaking that I'm saving the lives of three members of the biggest band in the world. I fly in front of the boys and tell them to take a step back. I take a minute to get comfortable by jumping down so that I'm sitting on my board and my legs are hanging off the side. "Hi. I'm Aquatix, as you probably know. What's the plan for today?"

"I don't know who are little girl, but better leave if you wanna keep your life." The first guy says making a big show of letting me see his gun. I scoff at him.

"Oh no. I'm _so_ scared. MOMMY! Yeah, no. Guns don't scare anyway, how do you not know who I am. I don't mean to sound conceited but I'm on the cover of every magazine in California. Some even call me WaterGirl." A look of realization crossed his face and I grinned. "Oh good. I thought I was going to have to ex-" I'm interrupted by the feeling of his fist colliding with my face. After taking a couple of seconds to recover, I look at him. "Did you just _punch_ me in the face. You dick!" I exclaim. I jump off of Aqua. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out my boards name is Aquata, Aqua for short. I grab my bow and pull it off of my back. I pull an arrow out of my sheath. I turn to Aqua. "Hey, Aqua. Go guard the boys." She flies over to them. That's right, bitches. My sidekick a hoverboard. Live with it. I turn to the men. In a matter of seconds, I've strung my bow, pinned a dude with black, greased hair to the wall with an arrow, and shot a guy with dyed, green hair in the foot so that he couldn't walk. Now it was just me and Blondie. He growls at me. "Dude. Did you just growl?" I ask incredulously.

"I'm gonna kill you, little girl." He says and I scoff.

"I am not little. I'll have you know that I am, in fact, 19 years old." He gives a growl again and charges at me. I jump up and kick him in face, knocking him out. "Well that was easy." I grab a small water bottle out of my satchel and use it to harden water around all of the guys legs. I turn to the boys. "Do any of you happen to have a piece of paper and a pen?" I ask. Louis reaches into his pockets and pulls out a folded piece of paper and a pen. "Thanks." I start to write a note.

**-Bad guys. They tried to kidnap Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan.**

**Aquatix**

I put the paper on one of the guys and and teleport them to the nearest police station. I turn to the boys. "Aqua, you can come back now." I say and she flies over to my side. I walk over to Harry, Niall, and Louis. I hop onto Aqua the same way as before with my feet dangling off. "Okay, so here's the deal. I read the blonde guys mind. There are more of them and they've got Zayn and Liam. Si I need you to stay here and wait for me to get them." I say, matter-of-factly.

"Um, no. We're going with you." Niall says. The others nod. I look at them as if they're crazy, which they are.

"Are you insane. These are highly dangerous missions and , no offence, but you're not the strongest people in the world." I say.

"You do realize that saying no offence doesn't make it any better, right?" Harry says. I scoff at him. Who would've known. My idols are annoying me to the point of explosion. Not that I love them any less.

"These are our best friends and we're not just gonna let you _you_ save their lives." Louis says.

"You're all idiots, you know that?" I say. They nod and I chuckle. "Even if I were to allow you to come with me how would you get there. You aren't used to transportation so you'd be sick . And my board can't fit us all." I say. They all give each other a look before looking at me. I didn't have to read their minds to know what they were thinking, Their eyes said it all. "No."

"Come on please." Harry begs.

"No. Never. Not gonna happen. Giving _you_ boards would be like giving and atomic bomb to a monkey." I say.

"Please." Niall says, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. Louis nods and points to Niall. I immediately shield my eyes.

"No! Don't give in! No!" I yell, begging myself not to give into his look. I look up once more and see Harry laughing. Niall is still giving me puppy dog eyes and now Louis has joined in. I try to use my mask as a shield for my eyes. "Ah! I can't take it! It's too adorable." I scream. I take one more peek and find that Harry's joined in. I can't take it anymore. I dropped my arm and gave out a huff. "Hine." I say.

"Yes. One point for Team Adorable." Louis says, fist pumping. I giggle.

"Niall you first. Come over here." I say, and he walks over to me. "Right, I need to link the board to you so that it only answers to you. So, I want you to think about every aspect of yourself. Your favorite color, movie, first crush, best friends, etcetera. Everything. Even the deep stuff." I link his mind to mine and channel everything into the freshly made board, being careful not to read his thoughts. I open my eyes and look at the now finished board. "You can finish now, Niall." He opens his eyes and grins. "Now you name her." He looks at me weirdly.

"_Name_ 'her'?" He asks.

"Yeah. Without a name, you can't control her. Plus a name gives feeling to the board. "Which means, if you make her sad, I'll hurt you. Now, name her." I say. He nods.

"Um, how about Jennette." He says. I nod.

"Nice name." I say. Then I do the same with Harry and Louis. Harry named his Gemma after his sister and Louis named his Johanna after his mother. "Okay, last thing in order to shrink them grab the sides and push them together. To expand it just say it's name." I say. I hop onto my board. "Now let's go." They get on their boards and we take off toward the center, At first, we went slow allowing the boys to get the hang of it then we sped up. Please ignore the double meaning of the statement.

"Wait a minute. We were down there for a while making the boards. Why haven't they done anything to the boys." He asks.

"Didn't I tell you. I've been mentally harassing them for the last ten minutes. They can't concentrate on anything. Oh, here we are." I say. We land and I snort. "Wow these guys are _so_ smart. They captured the boys and brought them to a _boat_ on the _dock._" Either they really haven't heard of me or they really are just plain stupid."

"I'm going with the second." Louis says and I chuckle. I walk into the house. . I kick open every door before finally finding them in the room second to last.

"Finally." I moan. I run over to the constrained boys and untie them. When they are sorted out and all of the boys have had their relieved hugs, I step up. "HI. I'm Aquatix." I stick out my hand out for them to shake. Liam takes my hand first.

"Liam payne." He says. Then Zayn takes my hand.

"Zayn Malik." He says smiling.

"I know who you are. I'm a huge fan. But, I do think that we should get out of here." I say. The boys nod. We all make our way out of the boat but stop mid-step when we heard the door slam. I look back taking a head count. Six , including me. That means that if we're all in here then someone else in out there.

_Crap_


	3. Chapter 3

Crap

We all walk out to the main part of the boat and see two men sitting on a couch. We stand there for a while before realizing that they can't see us. "Hey! Are you two brothers? I can see a resemblance." I blurt out and they jump up from their seats. I look back at the boys and see Zayn and Liam gaping at me.

"What?" I sounded a little too innocent.

"We could have snuck out!" Liam exclaims. I laugh.

"What!? And miss all the fun? NO way. Didn't the others tell you. I'm absolutely, positively insane." I turn back to the bad guys. "Now that I've talked to them, let's get this over with." And with that, one of the men charges at me. As soon as he gets close enough I send my fist forward, sending him flying toward the wall. This seems to ignite a fire in the other guy because he immediately comes flying toward me and punches me in the stomach. I double in pain.

"Oh god! That had to hurt!" Zayn yells from behind me. I turn to him.

"Not helping dude." I grunt. I stand back up. The other guy apparently recovered because he comes over to me. I'm about to throw a punch at him when my phone starts ringing. The boys chuckle. I'm presuming it's because my ringtone is Little White Lies by- you guessed it- One Direction. The guy I was about to punch gives me a look.

"Really?" He asks. I glare at him.

"Shut up." I punch him and flying round kick, knocking him out. I pull my phone out of my shoe and toss it to Niall. "What's the caller ID?"

"I love your screen saver." Louis says and I groan. It's a picture of him.

"I love it too." I say, trying to cover up the embarrassment. "Now who is it?" I say.

"It just says B." Harry says.

"Answer it." I say and hear it crackle signaling it's on speaker. "Hurry up and speak Baya cause I'm in a very dangerous sitution involving super powers." I say.

"MARINA ELIZEBETH RIVERA! Where the hell are you!? You're late for movie night!" Baya's voice comes booming from the speaker. My eyes widen and I punch the second guy, knocking him out. I run over to Niall and snatch my phone from him. I catch a glimpse of the boys who's eyes are quite wide. Harry opens his mouth to say something but I put my hand up to stop him. I take the phone off speaker and put it up to my ear.

"You are an _idiot_, B." I say into the phone.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"By yelling out my _full _ name, you just told five people who _aren't _bad guys my secret identity." I exclaim, while I transport the guys to a police station.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. How about you bring them to the house so we can talk to them." She suggests.

"I guess that's all we can do. See ya." I hang up the phone and stick it back in my boot. The boys instantly burst into endless accusations. The only one that stands out to me is Liam's.

"You're Marina Rivera! From the X-Factor." He says. I nod. "Now that I think about it it's not that hard to beleive. I mean the way you dance. You've literally flipped on stage a couple times. Only someone very talented can do that." He says.

"Yeah. Thanks. Look, you guys don't have anything to do this right now, do you" I ask. They shake their heads. "Good. Then, you need to come with me. You don't mind 5 girls who are crazy about you and one fanboy, right?"

"We go through worse, everyday. I think we'll be fine." Louis says.

"Good, but first you two need boards." I say, pointing to Zayn and Liam.

"Boards. Like yours?" Zayn asks pointing to Aqua, who is now beside me.

"Oh hey Aqua, I say, just noticing her. Then I turn back. "Yeah, the others already have them." I signal toward the others. They pull theirs out of their pockets and expand them. "Meet Jennete, Johanna, and Gemma."

"You named them?" Liam asks. So I explain everything to them. In about twenty minutes they have boards and they know how to fly them. Liam named his Danielle- we all know who he named his after- and Zayn named his Perrie, after his fiance.

"Now I wanna get home so let's go." I say and we take off.

"Aren't you're parents going to wonder why you came home with five famous people? Do they even know about your powers?" Harry ask.

"First of all, it's only my mom and my siblings. Never met my dad. And anyway they're in Texas visiting my granparents for the next four weeks so I have the house to myself. Well not really. My friends are staying over until they come back. Ans to answer your second question, no they do not know my secret. The only people who know are my five best friends and you guys." I say. Harry nods so I fly ahead of them. We fly in silence when all of a sudden a thought hits me. But it's not mine. It's Liam's.

-_' Wow. She's amazing. She sings, dances, fights, plays instrumentents, writes songs, is fun, has powers and she's beautiful. I think I'm in love.'-_

My eyes widen. "Zayn! Get over here. NOW!" I squeak. He flies over to me. "We've go a problem." I hiss. He looks at me in question so I grab his hand and share the thought with him. "That's Liam's thought." He nods as I let go of his hand.

"I know." He say. I turn to him.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I mean I know! That he loves you. They all do." I gape at him

"They can't, Z" I say. I would have laughed at the situation if it weren't for the current situation.

"Why not, M" Haha.

"Because they don't know me. We met two hours ago!"

"Two hours is a suitable amount of time to get to know somebody. I mean, look at yourself. You're funny, stong, sarcastic, beautiful. Even I might have liked you if I wasn't with Perrie. But I am. So I'm not. But the others are single. It's up to you to figure out which one won't be." My eyes widen as I realize what he's saying.

"No. I can't matter what I do three other people will be hurt. Plus, I don't know you guys that well. Two hours may be enough for you to get to know someone, but it's not for me."

"Then I suggest you spend some time with them." And with that he flies back to the others and starts up a conversation. I let out a sigh. We fly for about two more minutes before I catch sight of my house.

"Okay guys. We're here. We can land." I say. We all stop in front of my house. "Stay here. I need to prepare them for... this." I signal toward them and walk into my house. All of the others were sitting on the couch watching some show on Disney Called Lab Rats about these three kids whpo have super powers. I laugh at the irony. I guess I was too loud because they all look at me and Sloan jumps off the couch.

"Hey River." She says. "Where are the guys who found out your secret?"

"Hey Sloan. They're outside. Look, when they come in, you can't freak out, okay. Now I don't want to have to say this but if tou scream I will have to kill you. Remeber, blood is a liquid." I turn around and open the door. "Come on in." They follow me into the room and the reaction is immediate.

"Oh my god!" Sydney says.

"Sid!" I hiss. She immediately shuts up. "Boys, these are my friends Sydney, Domini, Sloan, Ethan, and Baya. Guys this is Harry, Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn." The boys give a small wave.

"Hi." Niall says.

"You all go into the living room. I'll be right there." I say and Baya leads them into the living room. "And please don't word vomit on them, Ethan." I laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He yells back. I snap my fingers, transporting my former outfit back on.

bad_wolf/set?id=107741901

I grab a watter bottle from the fridge and take a sip. I walk into the living room and see the boys with bewildered/amused looks on their faces. Sloan has her hand clamped over her mouth.

"She word vomited." Sydney says simply. I face palm.

"You know what? How about we all pretend this didn't happen?" Domini suggests.

"Good idea." I say. I sit on the couch facing the boys."Look guys, yes I'm Marina from The X Factor but I'm also Aquatix and it would be really nice if you could just keep it a secret."

"Dude really. That's what you brought us here for." Harry asks.

"Of coure we'll keep your secret." Louis finishes. I sigh in relief.

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"Really." Zayn says.

"Well then, I guess-" I start but Ethan cuts me off. I glare at him.

"You could stay here if you want. It's only 8 p.m. and we're just going to be blaring music and playing truth or dare for the next couple of hours." He says. The boys look at each other before looking back.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Liam says.

"Cool. Well let's get started. First, we are totally using my pandora because the music you guys have on yours sucks." I say. I take my Iphone out from my pocket and stick it into the speaker. I click on the pandora app and put it on first song that comes on is 'What The Hell' by Avril Lavigne, my favorite solo artist. I smile and walk back to the others.

"Okay boys. If we are going to plat Truth or Dare there are a coupl of rules you need to know. First, if you choose truth you have to take off and item of clothing. If you choose dare you have to take a drink of beer. Are you up for it because it is guaranteed that you will be at least tipsy by the end of the game."

"Totally." Harry says. I get up, grab the beer bottles from the fridge and hand one to everybody.

"I'll go first." Domini says. She points to Liam. "You. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says. Domini poens her mouth tho ask the question but I interrrupt her.

"Sweater." I say. Liam pulls off his hoodie leaving him in a Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Now Liam, if you could kiss anyone in the band who would it be?" Domini asks.

"Niall. Definately Niall." He says. I chuckle at how fact he answered. "Now it's my turn. Sloan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says and takes a swig of her beer.

"I dare you to run outside and yell that you're a prostitute who needs money." Liam says. I gape.

"Okay." She says. We all start to laugh. She gets up and goes out to the middle of the street. "HEY EVERYONE! I'M A PROSTITIUTE WHO NEEDS MONEY! HOW ABOUT YOU COME AND TAKE A RIDE!" She yells. She stands out there for about five seconds before rinning back inside and locking the door behind her.

"Bad idea. Really bad idea. There wrer three teenage boys out there and I don't think they thought I was kidding." She says. She takes a peek out the windor and immediately jerks her head awawy. We all crack up.

"Come on. It's your turn to ask, so ask." Sydney says.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Sloan asks.

"Truth." He says and pulls off his shirt. Wow! His abs are freaking- wow!

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

"A girl named Christina Lewis when I was 17." He says. he turns to me. "Ree, truth or dare."

"Truth." I say and pull of my shirt, leaving me in my bra. I saw all of the guys eyes drop down, even Zayn and Ethan. "Eyes up before I make them go up." I say and their eyes all snap up. I grin.

"Who in this band would you most want to kiss." Harry asks. My eyes widen. I didn't want to answer this. It could hurt the others feelings.

"Z." I blurt out pointing to Zayn. "Moving switly on, Ethan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He pulls off his shirt.

"If you hadn't lost your virginity which of us girls would you lose it to?" I ask.

"Um... Baya." He says. I snicker. He's had a crush on Baya since he was 15, for the last two years. I was the only one who knew. "River. truth ot dare."

"Dare." I say and take a sip of my beer.

"I dare you to kiss Louis." He says and I glare at him.

"Oh, you are so going to get it." I mumble and turn to Louis. I smile at him akwardly. "Okay. Just kiss me." I say. He crashes his lips onto mine. I gasp. I don't know how long we kissed but I can tell you this. If I had any doubt about who I was going to pick, I don't anymore. It's going to be him, I'm almost certain of it. Of course, I still want to get to know him better. He finally pulls away and I snap out of my trance. "Right, okay. Sid, truth or dare." I ask. We play the game for about two more hours before finally deciding that it was time for the others to go. They all put on any of their discarded clothes and Louis called a cab. Throughout the game we had all traded numbers and somehow everyone now has a nickname.

Niall- I call him Nialler and he calls me Reen

Harry- I call him Haz and he calls me Ree

Zayn- I call him Z and he calls me M

Liam- I call him Big D because he's Daddy Direction and he calls me X because I'm Aquatix

Louis- I call him LouBear and he calls me CareBear

I hear the cab beep and teel the boys. They open the door to leave but before they step out Harry hands me six cards. "Those are our key cards to our hotel. Our names are on them. The sixth one is something that allows you on our floor. We'll see hou later, Ree." He says.

"See you later Haz. All of you. And Z, I'll be seeing you tomorrow because there's something important I need to talk to you about." I say.

"Okay. See you tomorrow M." He says. I give one last wave before shutting the door. I turn the guys.

'Hey. I'm gonna hit the hey. See you in the morning." I say and head upstairs t my room. As soon as I hit the bed, I'm out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the smell of bacon. I slowly get up from my bed and get dressed. I put on a blue shirt and some green cargo pants. I put on a pair of brown boots from my closet.

untitled_13/set?id=107879020

I run downstairs and see Domini sleeping on the couch and all the others in the kitchen eating a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and bacon. "Hey guys." I say. They all nod toward me and go back to what they were doing. I grab a peice of bacon off of Ethan's plate and walk toward the door. "See you later, guys. I have to go see Z." I say and step into the warm August air and start jogging toward the hotel that I was directed to when I texted Zayn last night. It only took about two minutes. When I get there I see a crowd off about 100 girls sitting there. Judging by the various sleeping bags and tents, I can infer that most of the girls have been here for over a day. All of a sudden the fans look up and start screaming. I look up and see Niall waving to all his fans. He must've caught sight of me because he waves to me.

"Hey Reen!" He yells down. I smile and wave back. I walk up steps, ignoring the stares all of the directioners are giving me. I push through the double doors and walk to the elavator. I step into it and a man ask me what floor.

"3rd." I say. His eyebrows shoot up into his hair line.

"Card please." He says, the surprise evident was evident in his voice. I pull it out of my pocket and show it to him. When he sees it he presses the button and we wait silently for it to open. As soon as it open I'm attacked with hugs. I gasp.

"I don't know which one you are but if you don't get off of me I'll break every limb on your body." I say. The person instantly lets go of me and I see Louis's face.

"But Carebear." He whines. I give him a stern look and he pouts.

"You're scarier than my mum." He says.

"I'm scarier than everyone's mom." I say, pushing past him. "Hey, I'll hang out with you guys in about a half hour but I really need to talk to Zayn, okay." I say. He nods and I head over to Zayn's room. I use the keycard he gave me and go inside. I see him eating a bowl of cereal on his bed while watching a game of soccer. If I were in any other situation I would've sat down next to him and gotten into the game but instead I threw myself onto his bed behind him.

"What happened, M?" He asks.

"Life." I say.

"Can you be a bit more elaborate?"

"I think I want to choose Louis."

"Then go and tell him. I already told you. He's madly in love with you." I look at him incredulously.

"But, Z, he's only known me for a day. He may like me now but in two weeks he could decide that I'm not enough for me."

"Well then, how about you hang out with him for a couple weeks and then see what you think you should do." He sauggests. I nod.

"I think that's the best idea ever." I say and get up. "Now, you have nothing to do right." I ask. He shakes his head. "Good, we're going to the beach today." He looks at me.

"Why?"

"For fun. Now get ready. I'm going to tell the guys and then I'm going to get ready." I say and leave the room. I walk into Niall's room and see that all the others are in there.

"Hey X." Liam says.

"Hey guys. We're going to the beach. Get ready. I going to run over to my house, get ready, and grab my car. See you in a few." I say. I run to my house and to my room. Ethan, Domini, Sydney, Baya, and Sloan were all going to Six Flags for the day so I didn't have to worry about leaving them out. I grab my black bathing suit and slip it on. I put on a blue silk button up shirt over it. I put my blue sandals, a green headband, and a green bracelet. As I walk out of the house I grab my surfboard.

bathing_suit/set?id=107743234

I stick it into the trunk of my car and speed off toward the hotel. I ignore the glares from the various directioners and run into the elavator. The man instantly recognises me and presses the button. The door opens and I walk over to Niall's room. I walk in and see all of the boys watching a soccer game. They all look at me and get up from their spots on the couch. "Ready?" I say. They nod and we head to my jeep. We all pile into it and set off to the beach. Louis sits in the passenger seat, next to me.

"Hey. While we drive we should do something to learn more about each other. How about this. I say something like movie or song and we all have to say what our favorite is." Louis says.

"Okay sure." I say. He grins.

"Ok. Food. Mine is pasta." Louis says.

"Pizza." I say.

"Chocolate." Liam says.

"Nandos." Niall says

"Tacos." Harry says.

"Chicken." Zayn says.

"Okay Color. Mine is red." Louis says.

"Red." I say.

"Purple." Liam says.

"Blue." Niall says.

"Orange." Harry says.

"Blue." Zayn says.

"Ok. Super hero. Mine is Spiderman." He says.

"Superman." I say.

"Ironman." Liam says.

"Batman." Niall says.

"Superman." Harry says.

"Ironman." Zayn says. By now we had parked at the parking lot and set up what we needed at the beach.

"Well that was fun and all but if you don't mind, I'm going for a swim.' I say. I take off my sandals, bracelet, headband, and shirt. "Who's coming with me?" I ask. Niall, Liam, and Louis raise their hands. "You two aren't coming?" I ask Harry and Zayn. They shake their heads.

"We'll come out later." Harry says and I nod.

"Okay. Your loss." I wait for Liam, Niall, and Louis to take off their shirts and sandals before we take off toward the water. I will myself not to stare at their abs as we run. I finally stop and step slowly into the water. Luckily the coldness didn't effect me. I dived in and stayed under for about five minutes before coming back up. I see the boys in the water with bewildered looks on their faces. "What?" I ask.

"How did you stay under for so long?" He asks. I give a small smile.

"I thought I told you. I can breath underwater. I'm basically a mermaid without the tail." I say. The nod.

"That's awesome." Louis says. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I dive back under the water to hide the blush. Whe I come back up, I'm shocked to fell water splash me in the face. I finally hold my hand up to just freeze it and see what was happening. I look at the boys. They had been splashing me.

"Didn't you're parents evre teach you not to try and start a splash war with a girl who has power over water?" I ask while forming three balls of water with my hands. The boys eyes widen and they try to dive under the water before I could shoot them with the water but they were too slow because I shot the water right into their face. They stares at me with wide eyes before splashing me again. Instead of using my powers I just used my hands to splash them back. Soon it had broken out into a full out splash war. At some point in the game, Zayn and Harry had joined in on my side. We were currently winning. I hold my hand up, threatening to splash Liam and Louis with water. "Surrender or die." I say. Their eyes got wide. They held their hands up in surrender.

"We surrender!" Louis says. Liam nods frantically. I turn to Niall. He puts his hands up in surrender. I grin in triumph. I look at Harry and Zayn.

"We are victorious!" Harry yells and the three of us highfive. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Hey guys, I want to show you something. I say. They look at me in question.

"What is it?" Niall asks.

"A surprise. Are you guys okay with going to the bottom of the Arctic ocean?" I say.

"What?" Zayn asks.

"Don't worry. I'm going to transport us there." I say.

"How will we be able to breath?" Liam asks.

"Wee, obviously, I'm not just going to bring you where there's no air. Are you up for it. I really want to show you. It will tell you a lot about me." I say. They all nod their heads.

"Awesome. But please don't tell anyone. Even my friends. You are the only people to ever step foot in the place I'm going to bring you." I say. They nod.

"Of course." Louis says. I smile and take his hand and Zayn's hand. They take the others' hands. I look around to make sure that no one is watching and transport us. When I open my eyes again we are in the place I wanted us to be. The boys eyes are wide in surprise. We were basically in a palace made completely of ice. There were couches and tables and stairs and even a TV. But it was all made of ice. Please don't ask how the tv works because it's too much to explain. There were three floors to the whole place and it was amazing.

"What is this place?" Louis asks.

"My home. The place I was born. The real me. Aquatix was born here." I say.

"What do you mean?" Liam asks.

"Follow me." I say and we all run up three flights of stairs. When we got to the top there was a long narrow hallway and at the end was one door. We all walked, single file, to the door. I looked back at them and then opened the door. There was nothing behind the door except a single pool of water. "you might want to sit. Don't worry. It won't melt." I say. We all sit on the floor.

"Wait I'm sorry. But I have to ask. We're at the bottom of the Arctic ocean and this is a palace made of ice. Why does it feel as though it's 80 degrees out?" Liam asks. I grin.

"When I combine my power to freeze water and my power to harden water into an indestructable solid, I make an indestructable ice. So use my power over fire to warm up the place. Indestructable ice is really handy. I've had many a shark try to break in." I say laughing. The boys chuckle. "Now, I have a story to tell. Just don't say anything if I start to cry because this is really emotional." I say. The boys nod in understanding. "Okay, it started when I was five. I used to live in Austarlia. Thus the australian accent I have. My parents and I were going on a cruise. But on the third day something happened with the ship. I don't quite remember what it was but the trip went wrong. The ship sunk. Everyone on the ship died. I was the only survivor. My parents." I say and I feel tears start to sting my eyes. I try to stop them but they pour down my cheeks like a waterfall anyway. I feel someone pull me close to them." I look up to Louis. I give him a grateful smile and go on with the story. "So there I was, slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. I knew I wasn't going to make it. I was five not stupid. But then I saw something. It was like a whirl pool except under water if that maks sense. I didn't know what to do so I used the only bit of air I had left to swim to it. I was sucked into it and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was here. I remember walking around seeing this place and just thinking 'I'm alive.' That was my only coherent thought. After a couple hours I realized what was happening. I was trapped in a giant castle of ice. Of course it was freezing. But that was okay because I had been trying to find a way to escape. And when doing that I found out about my powers. I decided I wanted this to be my place. So I made it indestructable and then transported myself back home. But, being a five year old I didn't know what to do. So I stayed at home. But the police found me and asked me where my parents were. I was told to never lie. So I didn't. I told them that they died on a boat. They soon realized I was a five year old living in a house alone. They knew I wasn't going to be able to live alone so they brought me to a foster home. I stayed there for about a year. I would visit my place everyday. Then when I was six I was adopted by the Rivera family and a year later we moved here to LA. And that's about it. I went to school, met my friends, and here I am." I say. They all looka t me in shock.

"Wow. I didn't know your life was so complicated" Harry say.

"I just wanted you guys to know. If you want to know me than you should know my past." I say.

"Why haven't you ever told the others?" Niall asks.

"I don't know. It never came up." I say. They nod. "Are you ready to go?" I say.

"Sure." Liam says. Louis let's go of me and we all stand up. I grab their hands and transport us to the beach. We all grab our stuff from the sand and head to the car. I drive them back to their hotel and go home. I change into a t shirt and shorts. I put on my moccasins and lay down. I watched TV for the rest of the day.

untitled_18/set?id=107931286

**-Three Weeks Later-**

It's been three days since I met the boys and we're the best of friends now. Maybe even closer than me, Ethan, Domini, Sydney, Sloan, and Baya. I'm running over to their house before I go to the judges house. It's four p.m. right now. I have an hour with them before they have to leave for an interview that they won't be back from until later tonight and I have to go to the judges house. I put on a blue t shirt, cargo pants, and my combat boots. I put on my favorite vest. It was a studded black leather jacket. I put on my directioner infinity neclace and a and a headband. I put on a couple of bracelets and my gypsy ring.

marinas_outfit_to_judges_houses/set?id=107826516

I run out of the house and jog to the house and to the boys hotel. Whe I finally get to their floor I knock on Harry's floor. That's where they told me to meet them. Harry opens the door.

"Oh hey Ree. Comeon in." He says. I step in. The boys were watching a soccer game intensly so they didn't notcie me come in. And I smirk and put my finger to my lips telling Harry to be quiet. I slowly take of my vest and sneak up behing the boys. I get on the bed and jump over their heads landing on their all scream like little girls. Harry and I were in stitches. Louis glares at me.

"I don't like you." He say pouting and crossing his arms.

"Oh, that's not true." I say.

"Yes it is." He says, trying to maintain a serious face and failing miserably. I get up and grab my vest.

"Okay. I guess I'll go." I say, slowly walking out of the room, only to be stopped by Louis's strong arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me toward him.

"I lied." He says pulling me into his lap. Zayn gives me a look and I glare at him. I pry Louis's arms from around my waist.

"Ew. Louis germs. Get off." I say." He pouts. I huff and give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm kidding." I say and he gives a very happy look. I look around and see Niall is eating Nandos. I grab a peice of food off his plate and jump on the bed.

"Hey!" He yells looking at me. I grin at him. We spend the next hour just fooling around. I look at the time and bid them goodbye. I transport myself to the house. I look around and check that no one saw me and knock on the door. Demi opens the door and leads me to the backyard where there are multiple cameras. I walk over to the judges.

"Okay, Marina. What are you going to sing." She asks.

"My original called 'My Love Is Real'." I say. They nod.

_Everytime_

_I look around and all I'm seeing_

_Look what you've done to me_

_Just one kiss _

_Was all it took now I'm on fire_

_Burning bright you see_

_Long for love_

_Me and you will be together_

_Take my hand_

_I'll carry you away_

_Cause the truth_

_I'll keep you in my heart forever_

_My love is real_

"Okay it was good. The question is was it good enough. The judges and I have come to a decision. I don't think you'll like it." Demi says. I feel my heart drop into my stomach. I know what she's going to say.

"I'm sorry. You won't be going on for the rest of the show."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry. You won't be going on for the rest of the show."

When I heard those words I almost broke down on the spot. I felt the tears sting my eyes. I closed my eyes willing myself not to cry until I was alone. I opened them again and nod. "Thank you for the opportunity. It's been great working with all of you." I say. I make my way to the front of the house and leave. The tears start to pour down my cheeks and I made no effort to stop them or even wipe them away. I didn't want to go home because I didn't want a pity party from my friends. Plus they would most likely tell my family and I didn't want them to do that. They all have a week left of their vacation and I don't want to ruin that.I transport myself to the next place that comes into mind.

The boys hotel.

I get there. I don't know who's room I'm in but I'm too lazy and upset to check. I lay down on the bed and cry myself to sleep. The last thing I see is the time that reads 6:07. When I wake up again it's 10:38. I've been sleeping for four hours. I get up and take out my phone. I don't feel like getting up to put on the TV and the remote is to far. I go on Twitter. I see so many tweets about how much of a good singer I am and it makes me cry even more. I log out and play some temple run. I hear the door open after a minute and rush to wipe my face. I see Louis tiptoeing into the room. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweats.

louiss_outfit/set?id=107956071

So that's whose room I transported to. He sees me and stops moving. "Oh. Hey, Love." He says.

"How long have you guys been here?" I ask, trying to mask the fact that I was crying not two minutes ago. It seemed to work.

"Since around 8. I came in but saw you here asleep so I hung out with the guys but they all went asleep so I was going to sleep on the couch. Wait a minute. Are you crying?" He asks peering at me. Okay, maybe it didn't work. I shake my head. "Don't lie to me. What happened?" He says.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I lie. He gives me a look and crosses his arms. I sigh.

"Fine. I got kicked off the show." I say. His eyes widen and he sits on the bed next to me. He pulls me onto his lap and I snuggle up to him. He kisses my forehead.

"Well, they have no idea what they were doing. Personally, I think you have the voice of an angel." He says. This just makes me cry even more. I bury my head in his chest.

"You know what's worse. Today's September 10. My birthday is in three days. Great birthday present, right." I say. He pulls be closer to his.

"Well, I don't know if this cheers you up or not but you share a birthday with Niall." He says. I look up at him.

"Really?" I ask. He nods. After He sits there with me for a while in silence he gets up. I look at him.

"Right, we are going somewhere to cheer you up. You need to change into something more comfortable." I say. I groan.

"LouBear. I just want to sit here in drown in my sorrow." I say.

"Nope. No way. Come on." He says. I shake my head and he gives me puppy dog eyes. I huff because I know that I can't resist.

"I don't have anything to change into." I say. He grins and runs into his closet and pulls out a pair of sweats and a Guns and Roses t-shirt.

"Here you go. There are a pair of Toms on the floor over there. You left them here." He says. I nod and run into the bathroom. I put on the clothes quickly.

marina_trampoline_park/set?id=107874200

I run out of the room and see Louis getting off the phone. "You ready?" He asks. I nod. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the hotel room. We get to his car and puts on the radio. The whole time he sang along to the songs way out of tune. He tried to get me to join him but I refused to. But he did manage to get a few small smiles from me. I was already cheering up. He finally parked and pulled me out of the car. When I saw where we are I gasped and broke out into a huge grin. We were at Sky Zone. It's a trampoline park. I jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my god! I love you! I love you! I love you!" I squeal. He chuckles. "How did you know?" I ask.

"Know what?" He asks faking innocence.

"That this is my favorite place to go?" I ask.

"I have my sources." He says. I laugh and we walk inside. He pays the man and we walk inside. He and I spend the next two hours jumping and fooling around. When we finally tire out we walk out and back to the car laughing out face off. Louis has his arm around my waist as we walk back to the car. We had a fun time. He had to stop for a couple of autographs and pictures but not to many because people weren't really at a trampoline park this late at night. We get into the car and turn on the radio. This tim I did join him in singing. We couldn't stop laughing. We started to drive but when Louis went the wrong way I got confused.

"Louis, the hotel is the other way." I say. He nods.

"I know. I'm stopping at the supermarket." He says.

"What for?" I ask. He shrugs.

"You'll find out when we get back to the hotel." He says. I decide to just wait and see what he was talking about. We stopped at the supermarket and he runs in while I wait in the car. When he comes back, ten minutes later, he's carrying like 7 bags. My eyes widen.

"What is all of that?" I ask. He doesn't answer. We finally get back to the hotel and he drops all the bags on the table. He starts pulling out random things. Three red box movies. Two tubs of Ben and Jerry's Neapolitan ice cream and about every ice cream topping ever. He turns to me.

"We are pigging out tonight." He says. Everytime he speaks I fall for him even more. He hand me a tub of ice cream and he and I spend the next twenty minutes piling on tons of everything onto our ice cream. He grabs two spoons and hand s one to me. I slip off my shoes and sit on the bed waiting for him to put on the movie. He puts it in and sits down next to me after taking his shoes off. I snuggle into his side and he pulls me closer. I'm delighted to find that our first movie is The Avengers. He and I finished our ice cream and fell asleep in each others arms somewhere in the middle of our third movie.

**-In The Morning-**

_Flash_

The white light was blinding even with my eyes closed. I open my eyes at the same time as Louis. I'm snuggled into his chest and his arms are holding me close to him. Our legs are tangled and the blanket is scrunched up around us. I look at the edge of the bed and see Zayn sitting there with a camera. The others were standing around him aweing at the pictures. Louis and I immediately sit up. "Zayn, give us the camera and no one gets hurt." I say. He shakes his head. Louis and I look at each other. He nods at me so that only I can see. I turn to Zayn and start to cry. Like literally tears and everything.

"Oh my god! You're so sensitive." Zayn says and hands the camera to me. I immediately stop crying and the tears dissolve on my cheeks. I smile at him.

"Thank you, Z." I say. He glares. I point to Niall. "Hey, Nialler, did you know we share a birthday." I say and his eyebrows shoot up.

"Really?" He says. I nod. "Cool." He says.

"Hey guys, Marina, here, has something to tell you." He says, My eyes widen.

"Do I have to? They'll find out later anyway." I say.

"You told me." He says.

"Yeah but that was different." I say. He raises his eyebrows.

'How/" He asks.

"Well- it's just- ugh. Fine." I turn to the boys. "I got kicked of the X Factor. That's why I was here yesterday. I didn't want to go home and face a pity party." I say. They immediately burst. They kept asking me if I was okay. "Guys, guys. I'm okay. Louis cheered me up." I say smiling at me. He pulls me closer to him and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Is there something going on here." Niall says.

"No." I say. "Anyway, is there anything you guys wanted from us." I ask.

"Actually, we came in here to tell Louis to get ready for our interview and it's a good thing you're here two because they wanted you to come on as well so they could talk to you about being our friend." Liam says.

"Sure. Get out so we can get ready." I say, kicking me out.

"Yeah sure. Get ready." Harry says, smirking and he gives me a wink. I scoff.

"Get out." When they're finally out I turn to Louis. If I was going to tell him about this crush anytime soon it might as well be now. "Louis, I need to tell you something." I say. He looks at me.

"What is it?" He says. I take a deep breath and just start talking.

"I really like you. Like like you. I want us to be together. I just really had to tell you that. I understand if you don't want to- mmppphh!" He crashes his lips onto mine. After a while he pulls away. "Okay." I say and give a small smile.

"I like you too. Marina will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. I smile and nod. I crash my lips back onto his.

_**Best Day Ever**_


End file.
